Moonlighting: BACK ON TRACK
by madolynhaze
Summary: This story picks up after Maddie and David's conversation at the end of AND THE FLESH WAS MADE WORD where they make plans to do Lamaze classes together and the David offers to walk a pregnant Maddie down to the parking structure when she's ready.
1. Chapter 1

**MOONLIGHTING  
BACK ON TRACK**

_This story picks up after Maddie and David's conversation at the end of __**AND THE FLESH WAS MADE WORD**__ where they make plans to do Lamaze classes together and the David offers to walk a pregnant Maddie down to the parking structure when she's ready. _

When Maddie is ready to go she gathers her things and peeks in the door of David's office, which is open a crack. David's sitting doing paperwork, but it doesn't look like his mind is really just on paperwork.

**_Maddie_****: Me and the little dividend are ready to walk down to the parking structure if you're still willing to escort us?**

David looks at his watch, turns off the light on his desk and grabs his jacket.

**_David_****: You betcha.**

David meets Maddie at his door and then walks slightly ahead so he can open the main office door for her to walk out into the hall first. He locks the door behind them and they walk down the familiar halls to the elevator and press the button down. As they stand they share an awkward silence. In the office and working on cases they have no trouble finding something to talk about, but in these moments of just the two of them together they struggle now when mindless banter used to come so easy. As hard as they both try to move past all the craziness of the last couple weeks with Maddie returning from Chicago, after making David wait for her for over four months, married to a man she met on a train and then divorcing him a week later, conversation between them just doesn't come as easy. The elevator comes and they get in and press G for garage. David puts his hands in his pockets.

**_David_****: So, you gonna be ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Ok? Yeah, I'm gonna be ok?**

**_David_****: I mean with Wally gone now, and you alone at the house, if you need anything you can always call me.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks David, I appreciate that.**

They both watch the numbers count down to the garage thinking how they miss the ease of the back and forth they used to have. Finally the doors open and they move into the parking structure. David walks Maddie to her car and opens the door; she gets in.

**_David_****: Well, goodnight, drive home safe…it's not just your life at stake anymore. **(He glances to her belly.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles shyly and then looks up at him.)** Get in David let me drive you home.**

**_David_****: Naw, that's ok, I think I'm gonna walk.**

**_Maddie_****: Walk!? It's dark outside and could be dangerous…and besides, no one walks in LA.**

David pauses and looks around.

**_David_****: Yeah, I just sorta feel like getting some fresh air.**

**_Maddie_****: Fresh air in LA?**

David laughs. Ok, there…that felt a little more normal, Maddie challenging his every thought.

**_David_****: Yeah, you go ahead, drive safe.**

**_Maddie_****: O….k. **(Gives him a sly look.)** Goodnight David.**

**_David_****: Night.**

He closes her car door and watches as she pulls out of the parking space and drives out of the garage. They glance at each other one last time, but neither makes a move or another gesture. David exits the parking structure, flings his jacket over his shoulder and starts walking home. It's not a nice walk along the paved street of LA with traffic whizzing by but he just couldn't take the awkwardness of sitting in a car with a woman he used to spar with as easily as breathing and now feel like she's practically a stranger.

Maddie pulls out of the parking structure and gets on the freeway like she's done so many times. It feels good to be back in LA, back on familiar ground and getting her life back to normal. Except her relationship with David, that was anything but normal right now. She never realized how easy the back and forth between them was until it wasn't there anymore, like now. She misses her partner, friend…lover. The one who gave her crap about everything until she had steam coming out of her ears and then handed her a little more. They were so polite nowadays. Damn! They had had a few talks lately in an attempt to clear the air, but still there were a lot of things left unsaid between them or hurt feelings that haven't been resolved…that may never be resolved. Maddie suddenly feels restless and wants to hash things out with David, it's Friday and she won't see him until Monday if she doesn't talk to him tonight. She gets off at the next freeway exit and circles back around, driving the path she thinks David would take walking from Blue Moon. After about ten minutes she spots him walking down the street and pulls the car up next to him.

**_Maddie_****: David, get in.**

David is shocked to see her. He leans in the car window.

**_David_****: Maddie…what are you doin'?**

**_Maddie_****: Get in David.**

David gets in the car and Maddie drives off.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: Maddie…**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: When I say David, you always say Maddie. Why did you just say yeah?**

**_David_****: Maddie, what are you talkin' about?**

**_Maddie_****: We've lost our regular banter David and I want it back. We used to just talk and talk without thinking about it and now it feels like either every word means something or we have nothing to say to each other.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…a lot has happened…it's gonna take awhile for things to feel normal again.**

**_Maddie_****: Is there anything else I can do to help us get back on track? I mean, I know I've told you before David, but I am sorry for all of it. I really didn't mean to hurt you, but I feel like that's exactly what I've done and I'm not sure you'll ever really get over it.**

**_David_****: I know, and I've accepted your apology, but that doesn't mean all is forgotten. Like I told you yesterday, I still care, but things aren't going just snap back to normal because you're sorry and Wally's gone.**

**_Maddie_****: But if two people care about each other they can forget the past because the future is the only thing that matters, right?**

**_David_****: True. I believe that, but I think it's still gonna take time to build that trust between us back again. **

**_Maddie_****: Right. Well, I'm willing to put in that time.**

**_David_****: Yeah, me too.**

David smiles and gives Maddie's hand a little squeeze. They both feel a bolt of electricity like the old days.

**_David_****: Let's just take things one day at a time, ok?**

He lets go of her hand but she wants him to keep holding on.

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** Sure David.**

Maddie pulls up in front of David's apartment and turns off the car not sure if their conversation is over. Both of them are reminded of a time, that somehow feels like forever ago and yesterday all at once, when they sat in that same spot full of butterflies, excitement, nerves and apprehension after they first started dating…well, sleeping together, after two years of built up sexual tension. Maddie feels almost exactly the same as she did that night, she's scared of her feelings, but doesn't want David to get out of the car and disappear inside. David feels almost the same as that night too, he doesn't want to push, but he wants to touch Maddie badly. All these old memories are starting to make things seem more familiar, and a little more comfortable.

**_Maddie_****: Well…**

**_David_****: Well…**

Maddie laughs breaking the tension.

**_Maddie & David_****: David/Maddie**

They both laugh and then hold each others eyes for a moment and then David can't help himself, he throws himself into Maddie's arms and into her soft neck that smells like floral shampoo, powdery perfume and her unique intoxicating scent. Wow, he's missed her smell, it makes him act animalistic and feels like home. Maddie calls out his name over and over again as the feel of his soft lips dance on her neck and his big, warm, capable hands caress her back and make their way up into her hair. They make out passionately in the car for a good ten minutes as David's hands wander over Maddie's body and soon make their way up her silky peach dress.

**_Maddie_****: **(Breathes) **Maybe we should go inside.**

David looks at her with a surprised yet pleased look. Maddie Hayes was really going to be in his bed again after all this time? He didn't see that coming so quickly after they had just talked about taking things one-day at a time. David quickly gets out and moves to the other side of the car to open the drivers side door for Maddie, he doesn't want to give her a chance to cool off or change her mind. He ushers her up the three flights of stairs to his apartment door and his hands shake while he tries to fit the key into the lock. He's sure any second now he'll hear Maddie's voice saying that maybe none of this is a good idea. You give that woman a minute to think and she will backpedal every time. To his surprise Maddie sticks with him, waits patiently while he opens the door and then throws herself back into his arms once they're safely inside.

During their make out session in the car Maddie's body is screaming for David…she's quickly reminded of all the ways this man can make her feel so good. The whole time she was in Chicago she dreamed of making love to him again day and night, she obsessed on it so much she started to anger herself, it's one of the reasons she felt the need to put a barrier between them when she got back. Before she left for Chicago he pleasured her so well and so often that she became addicted to it and she hated the feeling of not being able to control her emotions, but she was quickly finding that you can only hold back those primal urges for so long. She was also realizing how much she really does love him and that this time she wants to commit to working things out with him. She decides for once, not to over think and just give into what her body is telling her to do and not her mind. She suggests they move inside David's place – she's never seen David move so fast as he gets out of the car and leads her up to his apartment. She even sees his hands shaking as he attempts to unlock his door which she finds completely adorable and warms her towards him even more. She loves when his cockiness and ego melt away and she can see the sensitive, vulnerable guy underneath. She feels an immense amount of love for him in this moment.

As they move into the bedroom and undress David is seeing Maddie's fuller figure for the first time and is surprised to find how much sexier he thinks it makes her. Maddie looks down shyly wondering how David will react to seeing her pregnant body in the flesh – she's surprised to see he is kind of in awe. He puts one arm around her back and one hand on her belly and looks her in the eye.

**_David_****: Wow.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles shyly.)** Yeah, wow. A lot of changes, huh?**

David nods and smiles rubbing his hand gently over her belly taking it in.

**_David_****: You look beautiful Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs shyly.)** Thanks.**

David is mesmerized for a moment and then thinks.

**_David_****: So…we've never done this before…with you like this…is everything?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh…that? You want to know if it's safe?**

David nods.

**_Maddie_****: Absolutely. People have been doing this for 1000s of years David the baby is well protected.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Ok. But you'll let me know if anything is uncomfortable…if I'm hurting you in any way?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** If I remember correctly, I don't think you'll be hurting me.**

**_David_****: **(Smiles.)** No…I mean I hope not…I just mean, if anything feels different.**

Maddie nods and then puts her hand on David's face and kisses him. Something stirs inside of her and inside of him and they feel like one and it's almost as if both of them can sense that the baby inside of her is his. These feelings mix with all the other strong feelings they have for each other making this moment very emotional. She loves the way his eyes look so deeply into her soul, he's the one person in the world who she believes really sees her for who she is and accepts it. He loves the way her small hands hold onto his, so feminine, so soft. Her pregnancy makes him feel a deep love and respect for her – his only wish is that it was his baby she were carrying, then they'd have everything. The thought that she can't really be sure crosses through his mind – every fiber of his body tells him something different.

They move slowly, sway together and take their time before they climb into bed and learn how to work their way around Maddie's growing belly - they're both surprised to find that they still fit together like puzzle pieces even though the shapes have changed. David takes his time with Maddie and caresses her body, he read in one of his books about pregnancy that the woman's body is very sensitive during this time and they can also feel insecure about their full figure, he wants to make sure Maddie feels sensual and secure. He's having fun feeling all the ways her body has changed in the last few months – and it also reminds him how well he knew her body before. David moves his hands slowly over her thigh, onto her hips, over her butt and then belly and then cups her breast in his hand.

**_David_****: You're so soft…have curves are in all the right places…**(he teases her.)** and your breasts are enormous! **(Chuckles and kisses her nose.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** David…you don't think I'm huge?**

**_David_****: Voluptuous, sensual, gorgeous. You have a baby growing in there and your body is making room for it…It's beautiful.**

Wow, Maddie had never seen this sensitive side of David, he seems to understand exactly how she feels and what she's going through and he's really taking his time and not rushing right to the sex, which makes her feel like maybe he does still love her somewhere in there – even after everything that's happened. Maddie pulls David closer to her and they embrace and touch and feel in their hearts a lot of things neither of them have felt in a long time. They kiss softly, their lips just brushing against one another; their breathing is uneven just from the pure excitement of being next to each other.

With time things build and they both get more and more heated, they're so worked up both of them could climax without even having intercourse, but David doesn't want things to move that fast. He's relishing this time with Maddie, sometimes the intense and intimate make out sessions before the sex are hotter than the actual sex, but of course, the actual sex is always the icing on a very rich cake. After a bit David helps Maddie slide on top of him, she's more than ready to make love to him…David reaches down and helps guide himself inside her and as she pushes his large member in she has to pause a moment to allow for some of the pleasure and pain to mix – she remembered that he was rather large, but feeling it again for the first time in awhile takes some getting used too. Of course, once he's in and they begin to move together her body adjusts and she just feels pure pleasure from the wonderful way his girth stretches her sensitive nerve endings.

**_Maddie_****: **(Breathes in his ear.)** David, David David, I've missed this so much…**

**_David_****: Me too…how could you have stayed away so long?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Moans.)** I don't know…I'm sorry David.**

**_David_****: **(Out of breath.)** Shhhhhh.**

He pulls her body close to his and lifts his hips to meet her rhythm, they both hold out as long as they can but as soon as David feels Maddie coming he releases too, they're so loud he's sure one of the neighbors will come knocking. Afterwards, they both lay holding each other drenched in sweat. Eventually Maddie rolls off David and lies to the side.

**_Maddie_****: Wow, that was intense David.**

David is still laying there with a shocked expression on his face and beads of sweat on his forehead and chest. He hasn't had sex that good since…well, since the last time he had sex with Maddie.

**_David_****: Yeah. **

It's only 9pm, but David and Maddie doze off to sleep. A couple hours later Maddie wakes up with heartburn, something she's had her whole pregnancy. Only covered with a sheet she's kind of cold and David is hanging off the other side of the bed snoring, she looks at the clock, it's 11:05pm. She lies there for a few minutes trying to get comfortable, wishing her heartburn away, but when that doesn't work she gets up to see if David's got anything she can take. She wraps the sheet around her, goes into the bathroom, opens the medicine cabinet and is surprised to see all of the things she left there before she went to Chicago still in place – her toothbrush, a hairbrush, lipstick, perfume and even a packet of birth control pills. She picks up the pills and from the packet she can see how sporadically she took them, she shakes her head, laughs lightly and tosses them in the garbage. Next Maddie opens the shower door; her shampoo, conditioner and body wash are still there too. Maddie feels a strange sense of comfort and warmth, David kept all her things hoping she'd be back one day and even after he knew she'd married someone else and after everything else she put him through? She moves to the side of the bed where David is sleeping and sits. She puts her hand on his back and he wakes up saying her name…

**_David_****: **(Confused.)** Maddie!?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm right here.**

David thinks he's imagining it, he's had this dream a million times in the past few months and she's never there. He turns on his side rubbing his hair, trying to blink his eyes awake, Maddie comes into focus and he smiles, he puts his hand on her shoulder and runs it down her arm.

**_David_****: Everything ok?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Taps him.)** Let me in, I'm cold. **

David makes a space for her and she lies down next to his warm body, he spoons up to her and wraps his arms around her to warm her up.

**_Maddie_****: I love you David.**

**_David_****: I love you too.**

They lay there for a few minutes and he runs strands of her hair through his fingers.

**_David_****: Why are you up?**

**_Maddie_****: I have heartburn, but I looked and you don't have anything I can take.**

**_David_****: Let me get you a glass of water…**

David climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen, he comes back with a glass of water and hands it to Maddie, she takes a sip. He's also brought a spoonful of peanut butter and a banana. He hands the spoon to Maddie and puts the banana on the night stand.

**_David_****: Here, eat these, you must be starving.**

Then David goes to get a blanket out of the old trunk in his apartment and when he comes back he tucks it around Maddie, who has eaten half of the peanut butter off the spoon, then he climbs in next to her and cuddles her again. She hands the spoon to David and he eats the rest of the peanut butter in one bite.

**_Maddie_****: Thanks David. It's nice to be taken care of.**

**_David_****: Well, you should let me do it more often.**

Maddie peels the banana, takes a couple bites and hands the rest to David who eats the rest in two bites.

**_David_****: How bad is the heartburn? You want me to run to the store? Get you something?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, let me see if this helps.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

They lie in each other's arms and doze back to sleep. At 3am Maddie wakes up again and her heartburn is worse and now she's burning up under this sheet, blanket and David's body draped over her. She squirms trying to get comfortable, sticking a limb out of the covers to cool off, but there's nothing calming this heartburn. She shakes David.

**_Maddie_****: David…David…**

**_David_****: **(Wakes with a start)** What…huh!? I didn't do it! I'm innocent!**

**_Maddie_****: David! You're dreaming.**

**_David_****: Maddie? **(Remembering.)** You ok sweetie? **(Runs his hand over her hair.)** What's wrong?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm fine David, but this heartburn; it won't go away…I think we'll have to go to the store so I can pick up something.**

David lies back and blinks his eyes at the ceiling trying to come to consciousness.

**_David_****: Yeah, sure…let's go.**

At 3:30 in the morning David, dressed in Jeans, a t-shirt, his white high-top shoes and jacket and Maddie in the silky peach dress she wore to work that day enter the grocery store down the street from David's house. David is surprisingly awake for so early in the morning and walks around the store confidently, picking things up, making funny comments and then putting them back down, talking to other shoppers and workers making remarks here and there and asking where they got **_"medicine for pregnant ladies' heartburn"_**, a man stocking shelves points them to aisle twelve. David picks up a handcart, takes Maddie's arm and walks past the aisles like he's giving a tour.

**_David_****: Down nine, you got your cereal…ten, foreign foods…eleven, ooh, feminine products and now we arrive at our final destination twelve, medicine. **(Starts picking up boxes.)** Let's see what they got. Ok, we got your…Milk of Magnesia…Pepto Bismol…Tums. **(Looks at the back of the box.)** Are all these safe for pregnancies?**

Maddie stands watching David and smiles…a trip to the grocery store has never been so entertaining and she enjoys watching him pick out something as simple as heartburn medicine for her.

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles and crosses her arms.)** I usually just take Tums David.**

**_David_****: Tums? really? It works ok for ya? I've always been a Milk of Magnesia guy, myself. **(Thinks.)** Well, here, I'll tell ya what…let's get all three of these and that way, if one's not working for ya, you always got a back-up.**

**_Maddie_**: (Smiles.) **Sounds good David.**

**_David_****: And we'll keep some at my house. **(Winks at her.)

He takes her arm again and they walk out of the aisle into the fruits and vegetables.

**_David_****: We need anything else while we're here?**

**_Maddie_****: Not that I can think of.**

David grabs a plastic bag and throws some apples in it.

**_David_****: You need your fruits.**

He puts it in the handcart, takes her arm and they continue through the store. He shovels a few bagels into a bag.

**_David_****: Need your grains.**

Maddie smiles and they continue on. David puts two donuts in a bag.

**_David_****: Sweets for my sweet…**

Maddie nods, David takes her arm and leads her towards the checkout counter. He grabs a bag of chips, a coke, a pack of gum and a snickers bar and winks at Maddie.

**_David_****: A little something for the road. **(To the checker.) **Can I get two lotto scratchers please?**

He hands the scratchers to Maddie.

**_David_****: Here, scratch these, maybe we're millionaires. **(To the checker.) **If we are we'll take you to the Virgin Islands with us tonight.**

The checker laughs.

**_Checker_****: It's a deal.**

Maddie holds onto the lotto tickets, David pays for everything and they head back to the car.

**_Maddie_****: Let's go to my place David, I'll be more comfortable there.**

**_David_****: Sure. You got a coin? Let's scratch those tickets.**

Maddie fishes a coin out of her purse and scratches the tickets.

**_Maddie_****: **(Shakes her head.) **Nothing.**

**_David_****: Ah nuts! **(Shrugs.)** Well, I guess it is kinda greedy of me to think I'd get lucky twice in one night.**

David smirks at Maddie and she makes a disapproving noise and playfully hits him on the arm. David opens the Milk of Magnesia and hands it to Maddie.

**_David_****: Here, try this, works every time. **

Maddie drinks some down, David opens his chips and offers Maddie one, she takes it. David starts driving in the directions of her house.

**_Maddie_****: So, this is what it's like to be with a pregnant lady, my needs change every five minutes, you think you can handle it?**

David grins.

**_David_****: What? You mean the** (imitates her.) **_it's hot David, it's cold David…I need this David I need that David…?_**(Takes her hand.)** So…tell me how you're different from before?**

**_Maddie_****: Was I that bad?**

**_David_****: Well, I've never described you as a low maintenance gal.**

David and Maddie drive and as they drive Maddie glances at David and takes him in, she loves his cocky little smirk and the way his eyes sparkle when he's teasing her or being devious. She takes his hand.

**_Maddie_****: This is fun.**

**_David_**: (Smiles at her.) **The grocery store at 4am is fun?**

**Maddie: Well…just us, being together without any other agenda, just spending time. I think this is what we were missing before.**

David puckers his lips and shakes his head.

**_David_****: **(Nods.)** Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: I mean, David, after over three years that was the first time we've ever been to the grocery store together.**

**_David_****: Ahhh. I get it. Hamburgers at noon, going to a store and buying appliances…**

**_Maddie_****: Appliances? David, we don't need to buy appliances…I'm just talking about doing everyday things together instead of thrashing at each other for fourteen hours and then hiding behind closed doors all day.**

**_David_****: …I get it; it's what you were trying to explain in the Laundromat that night…**

**_Maddie_****: Right…just doing normal things like this together makes me happy.**

**_David_****: **(Smiles at her.)** Well, you're easy to please. Although, I have to say I was impressed with my stamina during that fourteen-hour stretch…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hand up.)** I get it, I get it.**

As they continue to drive Maddie sits sideways looking at David. The cool confident look on his face, the way the streetlights illuminate his big, strong hands on the steering wheel. The way he puckers his lips as he concentrates on the road. She thinks about the way he licks his lips before he begins a sentence and then he does it and she melts...

**_David_****: …After a certain time of night all streetlights should just stay green, don't you think?**

David glances over at Maddie, she doesn't respond, he looks back at the road and then does a double take back at her. He knows that look, the seductive way she lifts her head and closes her eyes half way while she's looking at his mouth, she's ready to pounce.

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_**: (Not listening, just responding.) **David**…

**_David_**: (Takes her hand.) **Hold on there…we'll be at your place soon.**

Maddie's urges are coming on strong…fighting these pregnancy hormones have been difficult these last few months, but she's starting to realize that feeling this way and finally having sex only makes her want it more, she's not sure she can hold out the twenty minutes it will take to get to her place. She wants to attack him on the spot. She looks over at the speedometer, he's going 80MPH on the freeway, she decides this is not the safest place to get into it. David rests his hand on her thigh and strokes her knee lightly as he inches up her dress. Maddie takes a deep breath and concentrates on the passing street signs.

Twenty-one minutes later Maddie and David are back at her house and making their way up the staircase passionately kissing, making out and peeling off clothes. Once they get in the bedroom they slip into the silky sheets and have another passionate and insanely intense and intimate round of lovemaking. Afterwards David massages Maddie's sore, pregnant body all over until she falls asleep.

The next day the two sleep in until after 10am. When Maddie wakes up she watches David sleep next to her for a while and then feels the urge to be with him again. How did she stay away from the way he makes her body feel all that time in Chicago? She remembered it was great, but not how great…or was it even better now because she's a hormonally charged pregnant person? But she's also worried because these strong urges she's feeling remind her of how out of control she felt when she was here before and how addicted she was to him – which sent her running out of town.

Yesterday they talked about taking things one day at a time and here they were, less than twelve hours later, already in each others' beds, making love multiple times just like before. But as hard as she tries, she just can't get out of this man's spell, she really was truly, head over heels in love with him. She reaches over, slides her hand over his chest, down his flat stomach and cups his balls in her hand and begins to stroke him until he wakes up. Before he's fully alert mentally, he's fully alert physically and he rolls over on Maddie pressing his body against hers – his eyes are closed and he feels her soft, warm, full figure against him and it drives him wild. He makes love to her passionately yet again. He's reminded of a few months ago before she left for Chicago…they were just as insatiable then as they are now…how quickly they've fallen back into this same pattern…he thinks as he and Maddie thrash at each other. Afterward they lay exhausted and regain their strength.

**_Maddie_****: I remember these days…**

**_David_****: I was just thinking that. See? You put, 2000 miles, four months and a husband between us and we still end up in the same place Maddie. What does that tell ya?**

**_Maddie_**: (Shifts her eyes to the side.) **Yeah. I know.**

They lay thinking for a bit.

**_David_**: **I want to see the baby's room.**

**_Maddie_****: You do?**

**_David_****: Yeah, you mentioned you and Wally had been working on it, I want to see what you've done with the place.**

When they finally get out of bed Maddie takes David and shows him what she's done so far in the baby's room. He looks around and points out some things he can help her with like wallpaper, paint and finish putting the crib together…but first some of the old furniture needs to be cleared out.

**_David_****: Just tell me where to start.**

Maddie starts to make a plan and the rest of the weekend they work on the baby's room with occasional food deliveries, catnaps and lovemaking sessions. Sunday night David goes home and an exhausted Maddie is asleep by 8:30pm.

Monday morning Maddie gets into work early, she still has so much catching up to do from her absence. David calls and checks in on her and lets her know that he's meeting Viola downtown on a case and they'll be in later. Maddie says it's no problem but hangs up hoping that David's not playing the avoiding game again after they'd had such a great weekend. Instead of obsessing on it Maddie just buries herself in work – balancing the ledgers is not something that can be put off another day.

Midday, David sits with Bert in his car eating burritos waiting for the guy they're following to come out of building he went into over an hour ago. David's mind is on his weekend with Maddie and where things stand with them right now. Could Maddie commit? Could he trust her after everything that's happened over the past few months? Was this leading to marriage, family, more babies or just co-parents with benefits? Bert taps into David's thoughts…although, as usual, David's not really interested in discussing it with him.

**_Bert_**: (Staring off into the distance, talking dreamily.) **Sir…you must be on cloud nine now that your little shiksa has returned to the fold and is finally free of her marital entanglements.**

David just glances over with an annoyed face. Bert sits up and re-groups.

**_Bert_****: Well…Maddie…uh, Ms. Hayes! Now that she's free of Walter I mean, I thought you two might…**

**_David_****: Keep your eyes on the door Bert; this guy should be coming out any time.**

**_Bert_****: Yes. Of course sir.** (Pauses. Can't help himself.) **But if you don't mind me saying so sir, and I may be way out of line here…but the road is open **(Stammers.)** and all the other cars have parted ways and well, there's a baby on board…It just seems that now might be a good time to speed up and make that merge sir…**

**_David_****: **(Gives him a crazy look.)** Bert…relax, its being taken care of.**

**_Bert_****: Taken care of Sir?**

**_David_****: Taken care of…**(Sits up.) **let's just hope she doesn't veer off and take the next exit…**

Just then the client steps out of the building and Bert and David are back on the case.

By the end of the day Bert and David never make it back to Blue Moon, Maddie walks into the main office and talks to Agnes.

**_Maddie_****: No sign of David and Bert, Agnes?**

**_Agnes_****: Bert called a little while ago, said they followed their target all over LA today and since there's lots of traffic they'll just make their way home and be in early tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds good. Why don't you call it a night Agnes…I'm gonna get a little more work done.**

Maddie walks into her office disappointed she wouldn't be seeing David, she leans against the windowsill and stares down into the streets of LA. Suddenly she thinks she sees David walking along the sidewalk and her heart skips a beat…was he with another woman? She burns with jealousy. She leans closer to the window…but upon closer inspections she realizes it's some guy with a Mohawk wearing the same shoes and jacket as David walking a large dog with long black hair. She laughs at herself. Then she thinks of something funny that happened in the office earlier that she has to tell David about. She catches herself daydreaming with a huge grin on her face thinking what his reaction will be when she tells him and then frowns a bit and walks slowly back to her desk.

What were she and David doing? Were they going to play house and just pretend that the baby inside her is his? Did he even want to raise a child he wasn't the father of? Could he ever trust her enough to let her inside again? Maddie touches her belly and thinks about how either way she's probably going to have this baby unwed and without a committed partner – and that thought makes her sad, for her and the baby. She decides to at least leave David a message at home letting him know she misses him.

Tuesday Maddie gets to work early again and David is already in is office. She pokes her head in.

**_Maddie_****: Hi Partner.**

**_David_****: Partner?**

Maddie smiles.

**_Maddie_****: How was yesterday?**

**_David_****: Not bad. I'll catch you up when we go over the case files later. **

**_Maddie_****: Sounds good David.**

She turns to go and then…

**_David_****: I got your message last night…I missed you too.**

Maddie turns back, smiles, and then turns again to go to her office.

**_David_****: Oh hey, are you ready for the big date tonight?**

**_Maddie:_**** Big date?**

**_David_****: Yeah, it's Tuesday, remember? Me, you, dinner, Lamaze, talking after? 7:30-Midnight?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** Oh yeah. **

**_David_****: **(Grins.)** I was thinking about making reservations at that little bistro, the one with the lemon chicken you like and I can get a steak?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, sure. I haven't been there in awhile, sounds good David. **

Maddie looks at her watch.

**_Maddie_****: Well, we've got a client in a half hour see you then?**

**_David_****: **(Points at her.)** See you then.**

Maddie walks into her office feeling good about David, was this them dating? Things were starting to feel more comfortable, maybe this one-day at a time thing was really going to work. David had definitely matured since the time before she left for Chicago when he never made any plans and they just fell into each other's arms at the end of the day one way or another. She had a good feeling, but they'd still have to see where it went from here.

Later in the day David looks at the clock; it's 7:10pm. He and Maddie were going to head to the bistro soon and he felt a little silly but he was kind of nervous. He tried to remind himself that she's the same woman he'd sat, stood, even laid next too for the past three plus years, but still, it seemed things were going in the right direction for them for once and he didn't want to screw it up…he didn't want her to screw it up…he didn't want either of them to…well, you get the picture.

About an hour later Maddie and David are in the bistro, David cuts a bite of his steak and takes a sip of his beer while Maddie tells him a funny story about her parents' friends in Chicago that she heard when she was there.

**_Maddie_****: **(Finishes laughing.)** I'm sorry, you don't mind me talking about my time in Chicago, do you? I mean, it doesn't conjure up bad memories?**

**_David_****: No, of course not…it's part of our history now, I guess we can't just deny it ever happened. **(He wipes his mouth with a napkin.) **So, how do you think things have been going lately?**

**_Maddie_****: Lately? I'd say things are going fine. Good. Great! Better than before. What about you?**

**_David_****: Me too. I think taking things one day at a time and not overthinking anything is going to get us back on track.**

David holds her hand across the table. Maddie smiles.

**_Maddie_****: Is this what it's like to date David Addison?**

**_David_****: I think maybe…this is what it's like to…date each other?**

About an hour later Maddie and David show up for their first Lamaze class together, there are lots of couples already there setting up pads and pillows on the floor, Maddie stands there clueless. David heads over to the shelves and grabs everything they need and starts setting up an area for them like he's been doing it all his life. Once their station is ready he guides Maddie slowly down onto her back with her knees bent and instructs her on some relaxation breathing. He breathes along with her and holds her hand. As Maddie lies on the soft pad following David's instructions to a tee she looks up into his green eyes and suddenly the rest of the world closes off, her body is all tingly, her heart races and she's absolutely and completely turned on. She never expected Lamaze to be an erotic experience, but watching David take charge in this situation and seeing how educated he is on everything she's going through is _the_ biggest turn on she's ever had. She watches David's as if he's in slow motion, his lips pucker as he breathes; he wets his lips with that gorgeous tongue…

**_David_****:** (Whispers.) **Breath in through your nose, out through your mouth**…

Maddie is lost in those lips and eyes, and his calm voice causes her pulse to quicken and her body grows flush, her breathing pattern becomes erratic… suddenly the Lamaze instructor's face appears before her – an Asian woman named Ann who is no-nonsense.

**_Ann_****: Honey, your partner is doing it right, but you got it all wrong, you're breathing way too fast, you got to get in sync with him.**

**_Maddie_**: (Caught off guard she tries to pull it together.) **Oh…ok…I'm…sorry.**

Ann gets them back on the same breathing pattern and adjusts Maddie's pillow.

**_Ann_****: Jesus sweetie, you're burning up! **(Tugs at the sleeve of her jacket.)** pull this coat off and cool down.**

Ann walks away, Maddie's face burns with embarrassment, David winks at her and helps her take her jacket off. As class continues David is definitely the experienced one and gives tips to other couples around them. At the end everyone sits in a circle and Ann praises David for being such a good student and asks if he'll help her do a demonstration on timing contractions for the class the next week, he happily agrees.

As they walk back to the car parked on a side street from the Lamaze studio David looks at his watch.

**_David_****: It's a little after ten; we've got some time. You wanna go to a café or somethin'? Get some dessert? The little dividend got any cravings?**

Maddie thinks about her cravings…she's not sure they have anything to do with the baby.

**_Maddie_****: I don't know David; let's just get in the car. Maybe take a drive.**

David opens the car door for her and walks around to the driver's side; Maddie's eyes are on him the whole time, his ass looks amazing in those grey jeans. He gets in, oblivious to her wandering eyes, adjusts his seat and starts to put his seatbelt on when Maddie suddenly attacks him like a wild animal, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck and then up onto his cheek. David is caught off guard…

**_David_****: Maddie…**

Maddie runs her hand down his chest and up under his sweater...

**_Maddie_**: (Breathless.) **David…**

He wraps his arms around her.

**_David_****: **(Breathless.)** Maddie Maddie Maddie…**

Maddie unbuttons his pants.

**_Maddie_****: **(Moans.)** David…**

He's already getting hard. David starts lowering the seats back, he takes Maddie's face in his hands and kisses her back as passionately as she's kissing him. As they recline Maddie climbs on top of him and he starts to push off his pants and pull her clothes off. Maddie is already wet from gushing over David the whole Lamaze class and as soon as they're in the right position she pushes him into her without either one of them needing to do any guiding. And she moves her hips, grinding into him, scratching the itch she's had for, at least, the past hour…if not the past three years – and it's everything she needs it to be. David looks at the woman on top of him, her breasts moving freely with her rhythm, her pregnant belly rubbing on his and he gets a jolt of adrenaline that heightens his sexual arousal adding to this already very pleasurable experience. Her eyes are closed talking it all in, David shuts his eyes too and just feels…wonderful, erotic, over the top sensations as they get lost in each other and this moment.

After they're done they both lie sprawled out re-dressed haphazardly and exhausted each in one of the reclined BMW seats. Later they drive back to Maddie's house and spend the night together in each other's arms.

Over the next couple weeks things go in much the same way for Maddie and David, their relationship has matured, they're communication has gotten better and they've been spending time with each other outside of the bedroom – movies, long walks, chats in cafes, shopping for the baby, but not getting caught up in questions about the future and where everything is headed. Their main focus is to heal old wounds.

Then, one Sunday afternoon, while David is sleeping after being out all night on a Stakeout with Viola, a woman, a prostitute to be exact, lets herself into his apartment and into his bed. She's been sent over by someone involved in the case he and Bert are working on. Wearing only a negligée, she slips in next to David and begins to touch him gently. She kisses his neck and fondles him, a smile spread across his face as he comes to consciousness feeling these sensations that he can only assume are coming from Maddie, she must have let herself in, she knew he was home sleeping. With his eyes closed and still half asleep he pulls her close and begins to reciprocate.

In the meantime, Maddie has been out running errands and decides to pick up David's favorite Chinese food and surprise him with it. He's been so sweet lately and even brought over a bunch of baby clothes and some comfortable maternity clothes for her yesterday and she wants to thank him, she knows he's home sleeping after last night's stakeout and will probably be starving when he wakes up. Besides, she's wearing the large blue t-shirt with BABY written on it and an arrow pointing down that he swore she'd never wear in public and she wanted to prove him wrong. She gets a smile on her face thinking of the ways he teases her…there truly is no one else like him.

When Maddie gets to David's she enters quietly and takes the food into the kitchen. She walks through the living room and collects some clothes David had strewn about and then hears a strange noise coming from bedroom. She stops and listens, was it a moan? Some rustling around? Did she hear her name? She slowly walks towards the bedroom, enters the doorway and is shocked to see David wrapped up in the arms of another woman – she stands with an armful of David's clothes stunned. She hears him say her name again.

**_David_****: **(Moans.) **Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: David?**

David hears his voice being called from across the room; he opens his eyes and sees Maddie standing in the doorway with a blue t-shirt on and an armful of laundry. But who was in his arms?

**_David_****: **(Big eyes.) **Maddie? **(Looks at the woman in his bed.)** Argh!**

Maddie drops the armful of clothes on the floor, turns and runs out of the room. The prostitute looks at David.

**_Prostitute_****: A pregnant wife? You're a bad boy…**

Maddie runs into the kitchen and leans on the counter breathing hard. She's in shock; she doesn't know what to do. She wants to scream, cry, run, go back into the room and demand answers, turn back time, wash her eyes out with bleach… everything at once. She eyes a butcher knife sitting by the sink…should she stab them both? She flashes to her with a big pregnant belly wearing stripes behind bars. She decides the best thing to do is just to get the hell out of there…now!

In the meantime David is trying to understand what is happening. Who is this woman in his bed and why was Maddie standing in his doorway in a blue t-shirt holding laundry? All of this has to be a dream. The prostitute wraps herself tight around him as he struggles to get up and go after Maddie.

**_David_****: Who are you? What is going on?**

**_Prostitute_****: I was sent here by your client, my boss, Mr. Steele.**

**_David_****: Yeah? Well, your boss just made a huge mistake.**

**_Prostitute_****: My boss doesn't make mistakes…and when I'm sent on a job, I complete it.**

She presses David back against the mattress, her hands are all over his body and her lips are nibbling his ear. David ducks under the sheet and squirms his way out of her grasp and out of the bed. He runs into the living room with only his boxers on and sees the front door is wide open.

**_David_****: **(Yells.)** Maddie!**

He runs back into his room to grab a pair of jeans. The prostitute is sitting on the edge of the bed confused.

**_Prostitute_****: Hey, the damage is done man; we might as well have a little fun.**

**_David_****: **(Pulling on his pants.)** No thanks… I've got all the woman I can handle in my life right now.**

**_Prostitute_****: Are you sure? This one's on the house.**

**_David_****: **(Eyes her up and down and shakes his head.)** Oh yeah, I'm sure. This little visit of yours is costing me a lot more than you would have for a night.**

He grabs a shirt and turns to run out.

**_David_****: Tell your boss he's in my will. Lock the door on your way out, will ya?**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Susan...you wanted it written, so here it is. lol. Thanks for always pointing the story in the right direction and for the edits, reads and feedback as usual. 3**


	2. Chapter 2 BACK ON TRACK PART 2 (Finale)

**MOONLIGHTING**

**BACK ON TRACK - PART 2**

Maddie sits in her car crying, she's stunned at what she just saw, David in bed with another woman. Was this really happening? Things had been going so great lately, the pieces were falling in place, David seemed so committed to working everything out with her and now she felt like her world just crumbled around her. Had this been going on the whole time? How could she work with him now? What did this mean for the future…of everything? Suddenly she hears her name being called in the distance, she looks in the rearview mirror and sees David running towards the car as he pulls on clothes. She sits up, wipes her eyes and quickly starts the car but David gets to the car before she can move. He tries to open the door but it's locked, he pounds on the driver's side window and blocks the car so she can't leave.

**_David_****: Maddie, this is not what it looks like!**

Maddie ignores him and puts the car in drive.

**_David_****: **(Desperate.)** Let me in so I can explain.**

Maddie wipes tears from her face and shoots daggers at him.

**_Maddie_****: Get away from the car David.**

**_David_****: Maddie, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…**

Maddie rolls down the window a crack.

**_Maddie_****: **(Spits the words.)** You're not really going to stand there and try to convince me that there's a ****_reasonable_**** explanation for why there's another woman in your bed, right?**

**_David_****: Maddie, she's a hooker…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shocked.) **A hooker? Wonderful…thank you for explaining David, now would you move away from the car please? I want to go home.**

Maddie inches the car forward, but David continues to block her.

**_David_****: Well, I didn't hire her! She was sent as a gift!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Exasperated.)** David? When do we get to the reasonable explanation part?**

Maddie's ears are ringing; she barely hears what David is saying.

**_David_****: Maddie, a client sent her over, ok? That case Bert and I have been working on…**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…And? **

**_David_****: And?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Chocking out the words.)** It doesn't matter how she got there David, the problem is what you were doing with her once she arrived…**

**_David_****: Well, I didn't want her there!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Screams.)** I just saw you having sex with her David!**

**_David_****: **(Screams.)** I wasn't having sex with her!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks away, talks out loud to herself.)** Are there really woman out there who buy this line of horse manure? **(To David.)** I just saw you with my own eyes David, naked, in bed with another woman. Don't try to convince me I'm crazy this time.**

David stands with his arms out looking helpless. Tears spring to Maddie's eyes and she wipes them away. She looks at David…

**_Maddie_****: Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway…what are we? We're not exclusive, we've never talked about that, you're certainly entitled to date anyone you want, sleep with anyone you want, hire prostitutes…**

**_David_****: I did not hire a prostitute…**

**_Maddie_****: Prostitutes that are sent as gifts…whatever…**

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: I'd just appreciate a little honesty; I'm carrying a baby you know!**

**_David_****: I'd never do anything to…**

**Maddie: …well, it's my fault; I really need to be more careful about who I sleep with. Like you're always telling me, **(Glares at him.) **it's not just my life at stake anymore.**

**_David_****: Maddie stop. I didn't sleep with her…I wasn't planning on sleeping with her…I thought I was sleeping with you!**

**_Maddie_****: You don't even know if it's me in your arms? Am I that interchangeable?**

David let's out a low growl of disbelief.

Tears pour down Maddie's face, she doesn't know what to believe…she saw what she saw but he's trying to convince her of something else. She just wants to get out of there!

**_Maddie_****: Can you please just move out of the way David; I'd really like to go home now.**

David leans into the crack in the window.

**_David_****: Look, you're upset, you shouldn't be driving like this. Let me take you home at least.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at him with eyes full of tears.)** I'm sorry David, but you're the last person I want around me right now. Everything is a mess… it's just a mess! I was kidding myself if I ever thought this was going to work out between us…**

**_David_****: **(Upset.)** Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Distraught.)** I'm going David.**

**_David_****: Let me drive you…you're in no shape…think of the baby!**

Maddie looks at him angrily.

**_Maddie_****: You think of the baby!**

Maddie squeals the tires, pulls away and speeds off forcing David to jump aside to avoid getting hit. He stands in the middle of the street and puts his hands on his head agitated and watches her drive away.

Later Maddie lays in bed, it's after midnight. David's been trying to call all night and even he's come over to the house twice ringing the doorbell and knocking on every door. Maddie's exhausted and needs sleep…she turns off the phone ringer and closes her red swollen eyes.

David stands outside Maddie's house, it's starting to drizzle, he's tried all night to get her to talk to him, but he's fed up. If she wants to be a stubborn mule of a woman and not listen to him and let him explain, forget it. How long has he waited for her? How much has he had to forgive? Too much! And here at the first problem they encounter she's shutting him out. Well, he's had enough. It's starting to rain harder; he blinks his eye and a tear fall and mixes with the raindrops on his face. He pulls his collar up on his jacket, lights a cigarette and walks home.

Maddie awakens shortly after 6am from a nightmare and sits straight up with a start. She looks around the dark room, it's raining out. Everything from the night before comes rushing back and she gets teary eyed again. She lies back down and pulls the blanket up to her neck. After a little while she presses play on the answering machine and messages from David play one after the other of him begging her to talk to him, let him explain - she stops the machine and thinks. Maybe she should hear David out, he seems adamant that she's misunderstood the whole situation, but then again another woman in his bed is another woman in his bed, right? No matter what the circumstances are about how she got there, he seemed to be enjoying her affections. Maddie was so confused. She picks up the phone and dials David's number, he answers on the first ring.

**_Maddie_****: Can you come over?**

Fifteen minutes later David is standing in Maddie's living room looking disheveled. His clothes wrinkled, his hair is standing on end and his eyes are red and swollen.

**_Maddie_**: **David, what the hell is going on?**

**_David_****: I'm sorry you saw what you saw yesterday, but you have to believe me Maddie, I did not invite that woman into my bed!**

**_Maddie_****: So, I'm supposed to believe that she just slipped into your bed while you were asleep, forced herself on you although you returned her affections, but you didn't want her there and you're totally innocent? Is that it?**

**_David_****: It sounds bad, I know, but Maddie, I thought she was you! I didn't invite her there!**

**_Maddie_****: How could you think she was me? That makes no sense David.**

**_David_****: I was half asleep, I don't know…Why would I think it was someone else? I'm not sleeping with anyone else…I don't want to sleep with anyone else, I only want to sleep with you!**

**_Maddie_****: Did you have sex with her David?**

**_David_****: No! Maddie, I promise, she had her hands all over me, but when I realized it wasn't you I got away from her as fast as I could!**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know…I want to believe you David…but this all sounds too convenient. What would have happened if I hadn't come over?**

**_David_****: I still would have gotten her out of there! I swear! **

**_Maddie_****: …I just wonder how far things would have gone before you noticed it wasn't me!?**

**_David_****: **(Rubs his hand over his hair.)** Look, I don't know why Mr. Steele sent her over, I don't know why everything happened the way it did, but you have to believe this is not something I asked for or wanted to happen.**

**_Maddie_****: What if you walked in on me in the arms of another man David? Could you ever really believe I didn't want him there? Put yourself in my position!**

David feels like he's punched in the gut at the image of Maddie with someone else.

**_Maddie_****: I just think that in some way you must have led the client to believe you were looking for something like this…she was sent over for a reason.**

**_David_****: **(Shakes his head.)** How can I convince you? **

**_Maddie_****: I don't know if you can. I need to think, I need time.**

**_David_****: No. Maddie don't do this…**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not ****_doing_**** anything David. I just think that right now, in the condition I'm in, this rollercoaster ride that is our relationship is not healthy. Maybe we should take a break. **

**_David_****: No, I want to be here for you, you can't do all of this on your own.**

**_Maddie_****: You can still help with baby and we can continue with Lamaze, but the personal relationship between us is too hard, too scary, too unsure. I can't take the stress in the state I'm in David; we're never going to be two people who make things easy on ourselves.**

**_David_****: This isn't fair Maddie, I didn't do anything to change what we had.**

**_Maddie_****: David, I really want to believe all of that yesterday was a huge misunderstanding, but even if it was, these kinds of misunderstandings are too much – and exactly what I feared when I came back from Chicago. I have to think of myself and the baby first.**

**_David_****: **(Upset.)** Fine. You do what you have to do, but I still want to be able to help you with the baby.**

**_Maddie_****: I told you, I won't stop you from doing that.**

David doesn't see any way to change Maddie's mind at the moment so he decides to give her the space she needs. And give himself time to think.

**_David_****: **(Looks at his watch.)** Fine. I gotta go, I'll see you at the office.**

After David leaves Maddie gets dressed and goes into the office. David goes home, lies on his bed and thinks. He understands that what Maddie saw was a shock and that it would be hard for anyone to believe that finding their lover in bed with someone else was a big misunderstanding, but he's tired of her putting their relationship on hold every time there's a bump in the road. This time, he's going to give her what she wants, they'll be friends and business associates and nothing more – he just wants to make sure she'll still let him be involved with the baby.

David doesn't get into the office until after lunchtime but never sees Maddie, they both stay behind closed doors the rest of the day. Maddie spends most of her time trying to stay focused on work, but her mind keeps drifting off thinking about David and everything that happened. In some crazy mixed up way she's sure David's telling the truth about the prostitute that was sent over by the client. Maddie remembers David saying her name over and over again when she went into his bedroom and saw him with the woman so it really did seem like he thought it was her in the bed. But either way, it's these types of things that happen in a relationship with David that make her wonder if she can take it long term. These nutty-mixed up miscommunications that involved a lot of fighting and stress are too hard on her body and her mind, she feels tired just thinking about it, in fact, she's been feeling tired and run down for a few days now and she has a pain in her stomach. David and Maddie leave separately that night and go to their respective homes.

The next morning David gets to work early, before Maddie. Ms. Dipesto is in doing inventory.

**_David_****: Morning Agnes.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Morning Mr. Addison.**

David starts towards his office, Ms. Dipesto thinks and then...

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Mr. Addison!**

David stops and turns around.

**_David_****: Ms. Dipesto?**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Where's Ms. Hayes?**

**_David_****: Ms. Hayes?**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Ms. Hayes. You two having been coming into work together for a while now, but it seems suddenly, something's wrong. **(Pauses.) **Is something wrong?**

**_David_****: **(Thinks.)** Yes. Yes Agnes. Something is wrong.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Well, what happened?**

**_David_****: **(Walks towards her.) **What always happens with us…two steps forward, one step back. Only, in this case, I think we took a leap…a giant leap backwards. **(Thinks.)** I don't know, maybe it's better if we stop trying to make this thing work between the two of us, and just concentrate on Blue Moon and the baby.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: **(Looks disappointed.)** Yeah, well…either way, she's gonna need a lot of help once the baby comes; at home and around here.**

**_David_****: Yes. And I plan to be there for her and the baby…with whatever they need…and if she needs more help than I can give her, I'll get that too, I'll hire someone…maybe someone young and fun who can keep the baby entertained while we work.**

David smiles at Agnes, looks down and then starts towards his office again.

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Oh! Mr. Addison!**

David stops again and turns around.

**_David_****: Yes Agnes?**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Remember, Ms. Hayes' surprise baby shower is on Thursday, you'll still be able to get her there, right?**

**_David_****: Right, yes, I'll bring her don't worry. And mums the word.**

He runs two fingers over his mouth as if to zip it closed. Agnes smiles.

**_Agnes_****: Great.**

David goes into his office, closes the door and leans against it. He thinks about what Agnes said about Maddie needing more help after the baby is born – he decides to surprise Maddie and place an ad for a nanny in the local paper so she knows that whether they decide to move forward with their personal relationship or not, he's willing to get her whatever help she and the baby need. But one thing is for sure, he's not getting some blue haired old bitty to help with this baby like Maddie probably would…no-sir-ree…not in this modern time. He decides to place an ad for a nanny in the personals in hopes of finding a young, fun and hot au pair to brighten up Blue Moon – the mood around the office could be such a downer sometimes.

That night Maddie and David skip dinner but go to their Lamaze class together. During the class things go smoothly because they're focused on the instructor and practicing the technique together. Afterward Maddie suggests they go to a café to talk, but David pretends he's too tired and drops Maddie off at her house. Maddie goes inside a little disappointed, she misses David, but thinks it's probably best that they continue to do things only related to the baby for now. She takes a hot bath and does her best to relax and then goes over some case files in bed for a while before falling asleep.

David goes out for a beer and thinks about Maddie and wishes they could have spent more time together tonight, but he really wants her to feel what it will be like if they decide to just be friends and business associates and only do things related to the baby.

Thursday morning when Maddie gets to work on time at 9am she finds the outer office of Blue Moon filled with bleach blonde & brunette bombshells, barely dressed, each one with boobs bigger than the next, all standing around while the men of the office stand gawking at them. Agnes informs her that the women are there to see David about an au pair position. Maddie flares her nostrils and growls.

**_Maddie_****: Agnes, would you let Mr. Addison know I'd like to see him as soon as he gets into the office?**

**_Agnes_****: Yes Ms. Hayes.**

Maddie storms into her office and slams the door. She doesn't know what David's trying to pull, but she doesn't appreciate his antics on company time…and if he thinks any of those women are going to watch _her_ child, he has another thing coming! About an hour later David gets into the office after running a morning errand downtown and stops dead in his tracks when he's suddenly surrounded by the sexy women he interviewed the day before on the phone.

**_David_****: Good morning ladies.**

**_Ladies_****: Good Morning!**

**_Agnes_****: Mr. Addison…**

**_David_****: Agnes.**

Agnes nods.

**_David_****: What?**

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes wanted to see you in her office as soon as you got back.**

Looks around at the women.

**_David_****: Yeah, well pencil her in a little later right now I have some pressing business pressing.**

Just then Maddie's door opens…

**_Maddie_****: Mr. Addison, can I see you in my office for a moment?**

**_David_****: Right now?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed.) **Now!**

**_David_****: **(To the girls.)** Excuse me ladies; I believe I hear a mood swing coming on… keep your motor running**…(To the men in the office who are still gawking.)** Down boys! **(The men growl.)

David enters Maddie's office…

**_Maddie_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Hello David…**

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Hello Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: If it's not too…too much trouble, would you like to explain yourself?**

**_David_****: It's no trouble at all…when I was in the 9****th**** grade I had this teacher that I really…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Cuts him off.)** David! There's more silicon in the outer office than in all of Northern California…why?**

**_David_****: Why ****_not_**** is the question we should be asking ourselves.**

**_Maddie_****: And why instead of working are all the men in the office standing around ogling those women like a bunch of tom cats?**

**_David_****: Beats me, which women?**

**_Maddie_****: That flock of floozies, that bevy of bimbos, that…**

**_David_****: That mass of maraca's? You wouldn't by chance be referring to the candidates that I'll be interviewing later this afternoon for the job of au pair?**

**_Maddie_****: Au pair, what au pair?**

**_David_****: What au pair? Can you honestly tell me you can look out in that outer office and not see a pair…or two pair, or three pair…as a matter of fact, yours look…**

**_Maddie_****: Enough!**

**_David_****: It's never enough, you see? That's what I'm trying to say. Of course no one ever listens to what I'm trying to say.**

Maddie sits in the chair behind her desk and David perches on the corner and leans in.

**_David_****: It was supposed to be a surprise.**

**_Maddie_****: What was supposed to be a surprise?**

**_David_****: The au pair, the help for the bambina, bambino.**

**_Maddie_****: You honestly expect me to entrust my child to one of **(hold her hand out to represent breasts.)**_those? _****The poor thing would get dizzy from all the bumping and grinding.**

**_David_****: **(Smiles.)** Well, that's not very nice, just because a woman has an ample bosom, legs like there's no tomorrow, a caboose that would make a grown…man…**

**_Maddie_**: (Stands.)** Stop it! David we don't know if any of those women have any qualifications whatsoever for child care.**

**_David_****: Sure we do.**

**_Maddie_****: They're here for one reason and for one reason only, you know it and I know it.**

**_David_****: I don't know anything of the sort, they all seem very bright to me in the few brief moments that I spent with each and every one of them. They all have excellent references; two of them were in a David Lee Roth video…**

**_Maddie_****: Get them out of here…now!**

Maddie walks towards the door.

**_David_****: Well, all right, but I think you're making a big mistake. Those women are all highly trained specialists in their field. **

**_Maddie_****: At what? Getting the tassels to spin in opposite directions?**

**_David_****: Let me get this straight; are you poo-pooing this idea?**

**_Maddie_****: I am poo-pooing this idea, yes.**

**_David_****: Well, you can poo-poo it if you want to, but let me tell you something, it's pretty dog-gone hard to get them tassels to spin in opposite directions. **(David walks to the door.)** and anyway, who says you gotta be some blue-haired old bitty to watch kids?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, that bleach bombshell has motherhood written all over her.**

**_David_****: Well, she said something about a tattoo I didn't know it was…**

Maddie throws a horrified look at David.

**_David_**: (Walks towards Maddie.) **Look, what is the big deal? So she doesn't fit your classical image of what a nanny is, so what? It's just for around here, kinda like an on sight day care center…and if the daycare giver happens to be a littler easier on the eyes, so what?**

**_Maddie_****: David Addison you are obsessed, pornographic…**

**_David_****: What? I'm trying to help…**

**_Maddie_****: … deviant**

**_David_****: At least I'm keeping up with the times…**

**_Maddie_****: Offensive, loathsome…I don't want or need your help.**

**_David_****: Yes, you do.**

**_Maddie_****: A daycare center is fine we should have one, but that **(Points to the outer office)** that is a massage parlor.**

**_David_****: How can we run our own business and not be concerned for the well-being of the corporate offspring…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't you get dehydrated from all that drooling?**

**_David_****: Those women are here for one thing…and one thing only…giving…giving…giving.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Puts her hands on David's chest and pushes him back.)** OUT!**

**_David_****: Wait a minute, you want me to get out? All right, fine, terrific, I try and lend a helping hand around here and here and do I get as much as a thank you? No.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Disgusted.)** Thank You?**

**_David_****: You're welcome.**

**_Maddie_****: Disappear, evaporate, dissolve.**

She pushes David back against the door.

**_David_****: With pleasure. **(David opens the door to leave and then points to one of the girls.) **Pleasure's that big blond thing in the mini-skirt.**

He leaves and closes the door behind him; Maddie opens the door and calls after him…

**_Maddie_****: David Addison I have something else to say to you!**

She then follows him into his office and slams the door behind her.

**_Maddie_****: In light of what happened last weekend I think this is the most insensitive thing you could do to me David. I find you in bed with another woman and to smooth over the situation you surprise me with ten more half-dressed floozies filling the office?**

**_David_****: Look, I'm sorry ok? I'm just trying to support you, I thought it might be kinda fun for the baby and lighten things up around here, but I guess in light of last week this wasn't the best surprise I could give you right now…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I see, so this is you not thinking things through again…**

**_David_****: Maddie, I have work to do…I really don't need another lecture. I'm just trying to help, but I never seem to get it right, so shoot me.**

Maddie glares at him.

**_Maddie_****: Don't tempt me…**

Maddie turns on her heels and storms back to her office...She throws a comment to Agnes along the way.

**_Maddie_****: Ms. Dipesto, can you send these girls home please? Mr. Addison won't be conducting any interviews today!**

**_Agnes_****: Yes Ms. Hayes.**

Maddie slams her office door and sinks into her couch. What was David thinking? Was he trying to hurt her as much as it seemed or was he really just this insensitive? Since last weekend it seems that he's reverted back to his immature ways, when before he was really showing signs of growth and maturity. On the other hand Maddie wonders if she's being too sensitive to David bringing these girls into the office to apply for a job as a nanny, she sees that underneath all the stupidity he really is trying to help by finding someone to watch the baby while they work, but the timing couldn't have been worse. Everything from the week is catching up with her and she begins to feel tired and senses that ache in her stomach coming on again.

As soon as Maddie leaves his office David feels bad. If he looks at things from her point of view it does seems like he is flaunting these women in front of her face. He remembers what he read in his baby book about the pregnant woman being sensitive about her growing form, he feels like an insensitive jerk – maybe he really does have a problem with not thinking things through – and after last weekend, the timing couldn't be worse. He gets up and heads back over to Maddie's office and knocks on the door.

**_Maddie_****: Come in…**

**_David_****: **(Enters looking sheepish.) **Look Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Overlaps.) **David I…**

**_David_****: **(Points to her.)** You first.**

**_Maddie_****: Look David, I know you probably meant well…**

**_David_****: I might have gotten a little carried away…**

**_Maddie_****: Might have…**

**_David_****: I just figured we need someone to backstop mom-o-rama here and if we happen to brighten up the landscape…**

**_Maddie_****: …What the hey…**

**_David_****: What the hey.**

David sits by Maddie on the couch and puts his hand on her belly.

**_David_****: You know somethin'? Whoever the little critter is who gets you for a mom is one lucky bambino.**

Maddie puts her hand over David's.

**_Maddie_****: Or bambina.**

Maddie and David sit on the couch for a moment in silence…and suddenly David feels the baby kick.

**_David_****: Whoa! What is that?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, but it feels like handball.**

They sit focused on the kicking for a while and start to feel a little bit closer after bonding over the baby.

**_David_****: I really am sorry about everything that's happened this week. It's all been really crazy and stupid…I don't know why things between us have to get so complicated.**

Maddie looks down.

**_Maddie_****: I know. I don't understand it either…**

**_David_****: Let me make it up to you; let me take you to dinner tonight.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know David…I've been feeling pretty tired this week, I think I just want to go home tonight.**

David thinks about how he has to get Maddie to that baby shower tonight after work.

**_David_****: Take a little nap after lunch and we'll go to dinner tonight right after work, nothin' fancy, just that Italian place down the street – I'll have you in bed by 8, I promise. **

David smirks and Maddie hits him playfully.

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, it's been a stressful week; we could both use a break.**

**_Maddie_**: **No women that need to be paid or who have silicon breasts will be making an appearance I hope?**

**_David_****: I promise, nothing like that tonight. Just you and me, ok?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks him in the eye.)** Ok.**

David readjusts his hand on her belly and she holds his a little tighter.

**_David_****: Ok.**

They both look down at their hands over the baby and feel hopeful for the first time that week.

After work David drives he and Maddie to the restaurant – once they enter he distracts her by talking about the case he was working on over lunch and leads her into the back party room of the restaurant where everyone is waiting and they all yell **_surprise!_** As Maddie and David enter the room. Maddie is overjoyed at all the love and support everyone shows them by throwing the baby shower and is extremely happy all night as everyone eats, drinks and dances. Maddie and David start to feel their old spark come back again as they toast over Champaign, well, water for Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: **(Leans in to David.)** I thought you said it was gonna be just us?**

**_David_****: Ok, I lied about this one thing…**

Maddie smiles and then they're interrupted by the waiter who asks to take their dinner order.

After dinner the music playing is lively and everyone has a great time dancing, Maddie takes a turn with each of the guests but has an especially good time dancing with David to '_Baby Love.'_ They laugh harder that night than they have in a long time and once they start dancing a little slower things get serious between them and Maddie looks into David's eyes and she sees the man she loves staring back. They continue to dance and laugh and embrace each other and things start to feel normal, but then, just as David gives Maddie a little twirl she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen and doubles over in agony. She collapses to the floor as David tries to hold onto her.

**_David_**: (To Maddie.) **What's the matter? What?**

Maddie's in too much pain to speak.

**_David_**: (To the gathering crowd.) **Call an ambulance.** (Wanting to give Maddie some space he waves his arm to the crowd.) **Stay back. **(To Maddie)** You all right baby? **(David looks around and waits anxiously for help.)** All right.**

Soon they hear sirens and when Maddie is put in the ambulance David rides with her to the hospital.

A few hours later Maddie lays in a hospital bed while David holds her hand, she's still pregnant.

**_David_****: That was really scary tonight, watching you go down like that. I thought we were gonna lose the baby.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, me too.**

**_David_**: (He squeezes her hand.) **You know, I did a lot of thinking while you were in surgery and what we've been doing lately Maddie, the way we've been treating each other? We have to stop. I love you and you love me, but we're just hurting each other.**

A very tired Maddie nods her head.

**_David_**: **We can't be in limbo, we need to commit to this thing, we need to trust each other. What happened last weekend was awful, but you have to know I'd never do anything like that, never hurt you like that or put you and the baby in danger.**

**_Maddie_**: (Tearful.) **I know David, but at the same time I can't live with the stress of** **a relationship that is so unsure.**

**_David_****: But that's what I'm saying, let's not be unsure…let's commit and promise we won't put each other through these up and down and back and forth situations anymore. What happened tonight puts everything in perspective, the only thing that matters is what we have right here…the three of us…everything else means nothing, but we're letting it come between us.**

**_Maddie_****: You're right. I need to stop running and you need to stop ****_accidentally_**** getting yourself in sticky situations **(Points at him and then places her hand on her belly)**, and we both need to concentrate on getting this baby here safe and sound…that ****_is_**** the only thing that matters right now.**

David and Maddie both wipe tears and the doctor enters the room.

**_Doctor_**: **How are you feeling Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Better now Doctor, thanks.**

**_Doctor_****: **(To David.)** And how's dad?**

**_David_****: **(Taken aback.)** Oh…well, I'm better now that I know these two are ok. **

(He smooth's Maddie's hair.)

**_Doctor_****: Yes, Maddie you had quite a scare tonight, but appendicitis can come on quickly like that. Luckily we were able to remove your appendix without harming the baby…everything is just fine with your pregnancy and **(he looks at his chart.)** You're still on track for an early December delivery.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Surprised.)** Early December? I thought I was due in mid-November? **

**_Doctor_****: November? No…no, we measured the fetus and did a sonogram, and you are most definitely 24 weeks along now, with 16 weeks to go, that puts you right at the beginning of December.**

Maddie looks at David with tears in her eyes.

**_Doctor_**: **We also know the sex of the baby if want to find out?**

Maddie and David look at each other.

**_David_****: **(Shrugs.)** Sure, we could use some fun news.**

Maddie nods in agreement.

**_Doctor_**: (Looks at the chart to be sure.) **You're having a baby boy.**

Maddie and David feel a surge of excitement go through them, knowing the sex of the baby makes everything that much more real.

**_Doctor_****: **(To Maddie.) **So, we'll keep you here until Saturday, and then you can go home. **(To David.)** She's gonna need plenty of rest and a lot of TLC so I hope you're a good caretaker.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at Maddie.)** The best.**

**_Doctor_****: The good news is, recovery from an appendix is relatively quick, a month from now you'll be back to normal and can enjoy the rest of your pregnancy.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Doctor.**

**_Doctor_****: Well, if there's nothing else, I'll leave you to rest Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: No, there's nothing else…but doctor, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done.**

**_Doctor_****: Just doing my job.**

**_Maddie_****: No really…you've helped us more than you know.**

**_Doctor_****: Well, that makes my night. **(Winks at Maddie and David.)** You folks have a good one. **(Points at Maddie.)** And you get some rest.**

**_Maddie_****: Will do. Thanks again.**

The doctor exits. David looks at Maddie.

**_David_****: Early December huh?**

**_Maddie_****: You know what that means right?**

**_David_****: You got pregnant later that you thought?**

**_Maddie_****: Which means…**

**_David_****: Sam can't be the father.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** Which could only mean…**

**_David_****: I'm the dad. **(He puts his hand over Maddie's belly.)** He always was, but officially this little critter is mine. My son. **(David eyes fill with tears again and he shakes his head.)** Wow.**

Maddie grabs David's hand and they intertwine fingers.

**_David_****: I'm only gonna concentrate on taking care of you two now…no more drama.**

**_Maddie_****: Let's all take care of each other.**

**_David_****: Deal. **(He runs the back of his hand over her cheek and wipes away tears.)** You need your rest I want you to sleep now.**

**_Maddie_****: And where will you be?**

**_David_****: I'm gonna be right here with you…sleeping in this chair, I'm not going anywhere.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

**_David_****: Now, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.**

Two months later David and Maddie lie in bed at her house…which is actually their house now since David moved in. Maddie holds her left hand up and admires the diamond ring that David placed on her finger earlier that day when he proposed in front of the Blue Moon staff after ordering in her favorite lunch and a specially made cake.

**_Maddie_****: It's beautiful David, I love it.**

David takes hold of her hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses the ring.

**_David_****: You're beautiful.**

**_Maddie_****: You're sure you want to get married before the baby is born? **

**_David_****: Yes! Of course, I want us to get everything on the right track so there is no question where…or to whom…any of us belong.**

Maddie smiles and touches David's face.

**_Maddie_****: I love you.**

**_David_****: I love you too.**

David moves to hover over Maddie and her huge pregnant belly. He smiles at her and looks down over her body.

**_David_****: So sexy.**

**_Maddie_****: I feel huge, but you make me feel sexy.**

**_David_****: I love the way you look; I want to keep you like this…**

David kisses her belly.

**_Maddie_****: Sorry David, I'm afraid this kid will be here before we know it.**

**_David_****: You still want to name him David?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure…don't you?**

**_David_****: I'd say it's a pretty decent name…it's served me well anyway.**

**_Maddie_****: David Addison the third. – I like it, sounds like royalty.**

**_David_****: Well, this kids gonna be a royal lady killer, I can tell that already.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** Really…**

**_David_****: Come on Maddie…with this gene pool? How can he not?**

**_Maddie_****: David, you have to teach him to respect women…and not be a sexist like his old man.**

**_David_****: Who're you calling an old man?**

Maddie smiles.

**_David_****: And besides, look who's talking. You're just as much of a sexist.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks to the side.)** Here we go…**

**_David_****: Luckily, you're still the sexiest sexist in town.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Getting annoyed.) **David…**

**_David_****: **(Smiles.)** Shhhhhh.**

He covers her mouth with his and kisses her deeply and passionately and then he molds his body perfectly to Maddie's side and caresses her with one hand as he runs the other through the back of her hair and kisses her face. He spends a lot of time touching, kissing, arousing and stimulating her body before he makes love to her. Giving her pleasure is his main focus, and she always reciprocates, which makes the two of them so dynamic in bed. As they touch each other David thinks about how far they've come and feels the love they have for each other flowing between them. Maddie puts her arms around David's neck and pulls him close – she never thought she'd have with anyone what she has with David. She really, truly loves him, she feels safe and comfortable with him and he understands her in a way no other man ever could. She knows it isn't always going to be easy and that David will drive her crazy in so many ways, but she can't imagine going through life without him – and David feels the exact same way. He looks into her eyes as if reading her mind…

**_David_****: We're made for each other baby.**

**_Maddie_****: That we are Addison…that we are.**

**THE END.**

**Thanks to Susan for encouraging me to write this one! I wasn't really into it at first, but it's become a favorite story of mine…so thanks again for spurring me on. :D**


End file.
